


Eye of the Beholder

by roswyrm



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Study, Gen, Trans Female Character, an examination of sasha and her skills crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Five times Sasha gets a skills crush, and one time she doesn't.





	1. Quick Fingers, Quiet Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I! Love! Sasha! So much!!! Working Title: _i have a lot of feelings, okay?_

Aleksander Rackett is only eight years old, but he knows talent when he sees it.

He sees talent in the older girl who flits about at the edge of crowds and even though Sasha can't see her face, he knows that it's _beautiful._ Because when your hands move that fast? When your feet make such little noise? When your fingers slip into and out of pockets with an ease that well-practised and smooth?

Well.

Sasha may only be eight, but he's _pretty sure_ that sort of swiftness is beautiful.


	2. Quite a Literal Crush

Aleksander Rackett is only eleven years old, but he knows talent when he sees it. 

His uncle has talent, but that doesn't fascinate Sasha the way the rough hands of Drake do. Drake is a couple of years older than him, more suited to standing threateningly in the back of a room than to nicking things from people's pockets, but Sasha can't help but stare.

Drake's talent is different, but it makes Sasha stare nonetheless. Drake isn't beautiful, but the way he scares people? The way he cracks his knuckles and people pale? The way his rough hands pick someone up by the throat and hold them in the air until they agree to what Barrett wants?

Well.

Sasha's only eleven, but he's _pretty sure_ that power is beautiful.


	3. Pick Any Pocket but Mine

Aleksandra Rackett is only seventeen years old, but she knows talent when she sees it.

There's a boy with a quick grin and quicker fingers that passes her in the street every day. He gives her a cocky two-finger salute, and Sasha gives him a quick nod. They don't ever speak, but she's seen him bump into people and bump their coins out of their wallets while he's at it. 

Sasha doesn't even know his name, but she can't help but wonder; what would those hands feel like in hers? Would he be able to tell if one of her hands slipped into his back pocket? Would she be able to tell if _he_ tried to pickpocket _her?_

Well.

Sasha's only seventeen, but she's _pretty sure_ that contest of ability is beautiful.


	4. Go Ahead and Jump

Sasha Rackett is only twenty-three years old, but she knows talent when she sees it.

She's seen the man around before, sure, but she's never seen him like _this._ He takes a running jump off of the roof, and then he _keeps going._ Sasha's never seen anyone flip like that before. She'd love to be able to do that someday. And maybe she didn't notice it when she'd seen him before, but he _was_ quite attractive, wasn't he? The way his shirt was a bit too tight around the muscles in his arms? The way his long fingers twitched with nerves around that knife? The way his legs tensed when he vaulted over that gap in the roofs?

Well.

Sasha's only twenty-three, but she's _pretty sure_ that skill is beautiful.


	5. Cocky Gets You Killed

Sasha Rackett is twenty-three years old, and she knows talent when she sees it.

She's very impressed by how well the woman hid. She found a spot with almost no chance of being seen, and then fired quietly and concisely; both skills that Sasha's _very_ impressed with. Of course, once she's on the conveyor and moving quickly and jamming her daggers into the woman's spine, Sasha's much less impressed. It's a shame, almost. Sasha would have loved to learn from her. But still, the simplicity of her plan? The confidence the woman had in herself? The quickness of mind that it must take to pick out good hiding spaces so quickly?

Well.

Sasha's twenty-three, and she's known herself long enough to be _sure_ that that easy self-assurance is beautiful.


	6. Easy to Overlook

Sasha (just Sasha) has made it to twenty-seven years old, and there's no talent in the boy that stares up at her.

She gets her order in and then turns to look at the kid. The kid beams up at her and twirls the ice cream spoons in his hands in a clumsy facsimile of Sasha's daggers. It's been a long time since anyone has recognised Sasha out on the street. The L.O.L.O.M.G. finished saving the world years ago, and no one's bothered them about it since. But the hopeful grin the kid is giving her? The awestruck light in his eyes? The halfway decent pose he strikes with one blue spoon and one red one?

Well.

Sasha's made it to twenty-seven, and she's _pretty sure_ the boy thinks the way she lets him see the hint of a dagger is beautiful.

(Sasha's made it to twenty-seven, and she's _pretty sure_ the boy is right.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that i love her dearly? bc i do. im on tumblr @roswyrm hmu and screech w/ me abt Best Street Urchin sasha rackett


End file.
